I promise
by Hotinthemilkyway
Summary: Half asleep conversations between two guys sharing a tent. Implied Hensper (Henry/Jasper) though it could also be taken as friendship.


**This isn't amazing I'm sorry. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please leave constructive criticism as it would really help me out!**

Jasper lay next to Henry, his side completely pressed against the other boy's while a barrier of sleeping bags separated the two. Inside the tent they lay in silence, Henry's occasional sleep mumble being the only sound. Though just outside of the tent the world was alive with mysterious bugs and wild animals, tormenting Jasper's brain and stopping him from sleeping.

Jasper would check the time. The time read 2:00am.

Jasper would check the time. The time read 2:03am.

Jasper would check the time. The time read 2:10am.

Jasper would check the time. The time read 2:30am.

Every couple of minutes he would check his phone, praying to some unspecified deity for the time to suddenly read 8:00am and for his friends to be awake. He knew it was stupid, he knew it wouldn't work - Though he couldn't stop trying. Terrifying creatures filled his brain, their amount of legs and the sharpness of their teeth becoming greater and greater each time his eyes glanced at the numbers. Sweat ran from his pores and his chest grew tighter and tighter every second. Part of him wanted to wake the boy next to him for comfort but he couldn't bring himself to do so, he simply looked far too peaceful to wake. Instead he let his fear build up and up and up until he was almost in tears.

"Jasper what time is it?" a half asleep voice mumbled, shattering Jasper's anxiety. Almost instantly Jasper started to relax, the soft whisper chasing away his fear and filling his chest with warmth.

"3:12am" he replied, sighing in relief from his friends presence.

"Damn it's so early..." Henry rolled onto his side to face jasper and worry immediately filled his eyes "Dude are you okay? You look terrible."

"Thanks." He said in mock offense, "I just couldn't sleep you know?"

"Really? You just couldn't sleep? Are you sure you weren't scared?"

"I'm sure." Jasper ran his fingers through his curls. They were starting to transition into gentle waves from not being recently curled and he found himself pulling at a particularly straight part.

"I'm not going to judge you If you are scared. You know that, right Jasp?"

Almost instantly, Jasper's heart sped up. Being called Jasp by Henry was definitely one of Jasper's weaknesses, the simple affectionate nickname always manages go leave him as a clingy love stricken mess.

"Okay, okay. I may be kind off scared of sleeping you know, in the wild" he confessed while praying that the blush he felt forming on his face wasn't visible.

"The wild? We're camping inside a patch of trees by Swellview park. This really isn't the wild." A small smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

"But there are bugs! And foxes! What if they eat my brain?! I don't want to die!" Jasper exclaimed, wrapping the straight strand of hair so tightly around his finger that it began to tingle.

"None of those things are going to eat your brain," Henry's smirk had been replaced with a honest grin. "Besides, you are sharing a tent with Swellview's best sidekick."

"You'll stop anything from crawling into my brain?"

"Sure, Jasper." The two boys smiled calmly, entirely comfortable in each others presence. They lay in silence for a while, neither feeling a need to say anything to the other. A few minutes passed, then 20, then an hour.

"Hey Hen?" Jasper broke the silence.

"What?"

"Am I weird?"

"Well... yeah." Henry replied reluctantly, not wanting to hurt the others feelings but not willing to deny the truth.

"You still want to be my friend though, right?"

"Of course dude."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure" Henry rubbed his hand on his friends shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Do you think I don't?"

"I guess I've just felt a little left out. About you and Charlotte always being together and stuff." Jasper avoided eye contact, he was far too embarrassed to look at the other.

"Jasper you're my best friend. I love you man. Sure, Charlotte is also my best friend but that doesn't make you any less important to me." Henry shuffled closer to Jasper and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug. "You're a little weird but it's what makes you so great."

"Really?"

"You literally dug Ray and I out of a coffin at 3 in the morning without any explanation. Not many people would do that." He slowly entwined his hand with Jasper's. "You're such a good friend." Jasper smiled gently as pink flushed on his cheeks.

"Thank you" He whispered, nuzzling his face into the blonde's neck. "Please don't leave me Hen"

"I won't. I promise." Once again they remained silent, enjoying the comfort of each others warmth as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
